Soul Eater by Soulkins
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: a Soul Eater story with a point by Soulkins


~A mini- Stein and Mary story:: Is Insanity really bad?~  
By, Soulkins  
I know there is a debate between whether Chrona is a boy but her looks remind me of either a girl or a boy but her personality reminds me of a boy but in the anime she is referred to as Medusa's daughter so I use her as a girl in my stories so sorry if you really think Chrona is a boy because I use her as a girl.  
"Oh dear, it seems that I'm lost again," said Mary with a frown. She heard footsteps and turned to see Chrona. A smile spread across her face and her hand shot high in the air as she wave. "Hey Chrona! Can you help me out? I know you have to get to class and all so I was hoping you could help me out of the dungeons," Mary explained to the nervous girl. 'I don't know how to deal with this' Chrona thought to herself and nodded her head. "C-Come on," Chrona said and led Mary through all the twists and turns till they were out of the dark dungeons. Mary smiled brightly once they entered the classroom. Chrona sat down in hre seat and looked around to see that all the other students were alread in here. "Look out!" Maka called out to Mary who was just standing in the door way, but Mary just looked at her blankly. Stein rolled quickly into the class room and crashed into Mary, sending them both to the floor. Mary rubbedt he back of her head and looked at Stein. "Sorry Professor Stein," she said ans he sat up and looked over at her, slowly turning his screw. She smiled and looked around at all the students, laughing had filled the room so she stood and bowed her head. "Sorry to interupt your class," she said before helping Stein up and quickly leaving the room. She sighed softly and looked down both sides of the hallway. At a slow trudge she walked into her office.  
Mary st down in her chair and looked at all the pictures set out on her desk. Each picture had her friends in them, smiling and so happy. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Mary blinked her eyes and rubbed them, trying really hard to stay awake, but soon she fell asleep.  
"Medusa!" Leave Stein alone," She souted but Medusa only laughed, still itn the child Rachel's body. Slowly the small girl circled her. "Why? Insanity has already taken over, he doesn't know who you are," Medusa whisperd. Mary shuddered and shook her head. "You're wrong, I can still reach him, give me a chance," she said and frowned. Medusa laughed, amused by how sure she was, how confident. Suddenly the room changed, they were no longer in blank space but in Medusa's hide out. "Stein!" she called and took a step forward but one of Medusa's arrows came up in front of her and made her stop, she looked over at the witch. Medusa grinned and shook her head. "You have to help him from right there, you can't take any other steps forward," Medusa told her. Mary frowned and took a step back so that she wasn't so close to the arrow. Stein was hunched over in his chair and every once and a while he would just burst out laughing. "Stein, it's me Mary, remember?" she asked and raised her hand as if to put it on his shoulder for where she was but se was way too far and she couldn't get any closer according to Medusa. Stein looked back at her from behind his glasses and didn't turn his screw. She slowly looked over at Medusa who was sitting criss-cross but she was levitating in the air. "I was your weapon at one point, Mr. Death Scythe too," Mary said, her one eye that was not covered with the eye patch was begging thim to remember. He said nothing and *** didn't chang at all, he didn't seem to recgonzie the names or her looks. She dropped down to her knees and started crying. "Stein… how could this happy," she mumbled.  
Mary sat up right in her chair and looked around, her yellow hair all tangled up because she had been fidgeting in her sleep. A slow, long sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the papers on her desk. Some of them had wet spots from when she had cried a little. She wiped the tears from her face and moved her papers into a pile before standing and walking out into the hall. She bumped into Maka and her papers went flying. "Sorry!" Maka said and squated down, Chrona and Soul were with her and they also squated down and helped put the papers back in order. "It's fine, how is Stein doing? He's recovered okay right?" she asked as she picked up the papers and stood with them. Chrona blinked and looked at Soul then Maka. Soul shoved his hands back into his pockets and nodded. "Of course, you know that. You've seen him , talked to him, got hit by him in a rolley chair, and he is teaching again. Why do you ask?" Maka told her with a frown. Mary shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Maka thought for a second then nodded, she motioned back to the classroom. "If you want to see for yourself then he is still in the class room cleaning up," she said before looking over at Soul and Chrona. They continued their little conversation they were having as they walked down the hall, leaving her to try and decide if she should go talk to him or not. Mary now looked down at the papers in her hand and walked into the class room and like they said he was walking around the classroom. She set her papers down on his desk and looked around then when she looked up Stein was looking over at her. He lit a cigeratte, she shook her head and coughed. "Not in the classroom Stein," she warned with a smile and she raised an eye brow. Stein sighed but nodded and put it out before grinning. "What is it you needed?" he asked and sat down in his rolley chair then spun it around so that he was facing her. She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing…" Mary explained and looked down at the papers she had. Stein blinked and then twisted the screw in his head lightly. "You mean after everything that happened with Medusa, yes I'm fine. I was insane before she even came to me," he said and grinned slightly. She laughed and rolled her eyes even though she was so worried about him. "Look, I really am fine, besides, what is wrong with being crazy? You say it like it is a bad thing," Stein said slowly, now he had gone serious. Mary sighed softly and nodded her head before rubbing the back of her head. "Right, sorry about worrying so much," she said and picked up her papers again before turning to leave. Stein thought for a second. "Wait Mary, did you really consider marrying a toilet?" he called after her. She turned around to face him slowly and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I did. What can I say? I am crazy too I guess," she said and shrugged her shoulders, barely managing not to drop her papers. Stein grinned back and nodded his head. "There is nothing wrong with being different, unique, or what other people call crazy Mary, it adds to who you are. I liked it when you had that crazy personality and I don't mind that you changed but remember this. You don't have to change yourself to get others to like you, lots of people liked you before how you were. Be you, as you can see I haven't changed for any one," he explained and shook his head. Mary seemed to consider this then smiled more confidently. "Thank you Stein, you are a really good friend. Just don't make me bring you out of insanity again okay?" she asked and tilted her head with a playful smile. Stein looked at her curiously and nodded his head. "I owe you one, you worked so hard to help me, thank you," he said and rolled his chair over to the door before gently pushing it open for her. Mary changed the position she was holding the papers in and he raised an eye brow. "Let me help you," he said and took her papers before rolling along beside her while holding her papers. They walked along scilently for a while, Mary thinking and Stein just trying to be careful not to make his chair fall but of course when they reached the office his chair toppled over and her papers went flying. She gasped and then she laughed. "Even if we do change a little, we are still the same person," she said and squated down before gathering her papers with him. "You don't owe me any more Stein, you gave me great advie, so thank you too," Mary said and met his gaze from behind his glasses. The shuffle of papers was the only sound you heard for a while then Mary stood and watched Stein stand. "I always thought you were crazy Stein, dissecting Mr. Deathscythe, and trying to dissect animals that were going exict but I like that about you. I will go back to being myself and stop trying to act normal, I just promise you I will not think about marrying toilets or blowing them up." Stein nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Okay, because I will have to clean up the bathroom again the next time you blow one up."

-End-


End file.
